


James the Party Crasher

by bethylloverforever



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon but not canon, Deanna & Reg are dead, Denise is still alive, F/M, I think I like tagging too much, James is an ass, James thinks Rick is hot, Jessie is still alive and so is Pete, M/M, Oblivious Daryl, Oblivious Rick, Pete is still an ass, Pre Season 6 Episode 16, Pre-quel to Hold My Beer, Reg bit Deanna & she died, Reg died in his sleep and turned, Richonne never happened, Rick put the fear of God into Pete, Ron and Carl get along, Season 6 time period, Set in Alexendria, They know of the Saviors, Wolves never happened.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/pseuds/bethylloverforever
Summary: This is how James, the party crasher from "Hold My Beer" came to Alexandria. He has met our boys and has his eyes set to make one of them his. Rick and Daryl have feelings for each other, but not willing to admit them to themselves or each other yet.  I really, really tried to make this a one-shot story, but it's turning into multiple chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricksbowlegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/gifts), [TWDObessive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TWDObessive).



> Ricksbowlegs put an idea into my head that resulted in this story. Totally love Ricksbowlegs writing and have a few of their fics I re-read all the time.
> 
> *Also gifted this to TWDObsessive as I write the next chapter. Kind of has the feel of her fic "Before They Were a Couple," a fic I love to re-read over and over again. Not intending to borrow from it, but since I kind of get the feel of the Rickyl relationship as similar, wanted to acknowledge her and her writing.
> 
> ***Forgot to give a nod to my daughter. She is not a fan of TWD, but she's been having fun helping me with this particular fic, especially James.

James looked up at the man approaching him with his arms out, hands up to show he came in piece and didn’t mean any harm, but James continued to hold his gun on the man having learned not to trust strangers in this world they all now lived in.

“Hi, my name is Aaron, and I have good new for you,” the man said softly, not moving any closer to James.

James continued to stare at this fine specimen before him, looking him over from head to toe. He was dressed in a clean plaid button-up shirt and jeans with maybe a day or two of stubble on his face. 

“And what would that be,” he replied to the man in front of him.

“I’m from a community not far from here. A safe place that has shelter, food, water, electricity.”

“So? What’s that got to do with me?” James asked nervously. The last time he was approached by people, they demanded all of his shit and wanted him to bow down to someone called Negan. James had managed to give them the slip, but got away with only the one gun he currently had pointed at Aaron. He didn’t even have any bullets in it.

“I’m offering you a safe place to live, if you would like to come back with us.”

“Us?” James asked, nervously looking around.

“Yes, us. My friend and I are recruiters for our community.” 

“And if I join this community of yours, what do I have to do?”

“We all have jobs. Some of us tend the gardens, or hunt, or make supply runs,” Aaron said. “We all pitch in to take care of our community with whatever abilities we have.”

James thought about Aaron’s offer for a moment. He could trust this guy. The fact he was cute as hell didn’t hurt either. He was clean and James wasn’t getting any bad vibes off of him. James was, for the most part, a good judge of character and would trust his gut when he felt something was wrong. He wasn’t getting that feeling with Aaron.

James lowered his gun and let the tension leave his shoulders. “Okay. I think I would like that.”

Aaron stepped cautiously toward the young man and held his right hand out to him. “As I said earlier, my name is Aaron. And you are…”

James shook Aaron’s hand, “James Sinclair,” he answered.

“Well, James, I think you will like Alexandria. It’s not far from here, about a two hour drive. I have a car just down the road. If we leave now, we can make it back by dinner time. I’m sure you’re hungry,” he said to James with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s been a couple days since I’ve eaten. Drank the last of my water this morning.”

Aaron lowered his backpack and reached into it. He pulled out an energy bar and a bottle of water. “Here, take this and eat. This will hold you over until we get back.”

James eagerly took the offered food and water, and in two bites had the energy bar eaten, then downed half the bottle of water. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, now follow me, please,” and Aaron led James back to his car that was parked about half a mile away and over a small hill. Daryl was there with the car, his motorcycle and the listening device ready to intervene if the situation had sounded like it was going south.

When the vehicles and Daryl came into sight, James stopped in his tracks and took in the sight of the hunter. He noticed the crossbow he had in his hands. It wasn’t pointed at him, but ready if needed. He took in his sleeveless shirt, the vest, straggly long hair and overall dirty appearance. The typical homo-hating motorcycle gang type redneck he was all too familiar with. James immediately decided he did not like Daryl. 

Aaron, noticing James had stopped, tilted his head towards Daryl, “This is Daryl, the other recruiter for Alexandria.”

Daryl didn’t say anything to the kid in front of him, just nodded. He put his crossbow on his back before asking Aaron, “Did ya ask the questions?”

“No, not yet. Figured you wanted to hear the answers.”

Daryl looked at James and asked, “How many walkers have you killed?”

“Walkers?”

“The dead, how many you killed,” Daryl repeated gruffly.

“I don’t know. Dozens by now.”

“How many people you killed?”

“People?” James asked, surprised 

“Yeah, people. You always answer a question with a question?”

Umm, sorry, this is just… I mean.

Daryl sighed, quickly losing patience with the young man. “How many people have you killed?” he repeated.

“Three,” James answered him nervously.

“Why?” Daryl asked

“Why?” James repeated. Realizing what he did, and before the hunter could comment, he answered “Two because they were bit, the other one because he tried to….” James took a deep breath trying to push away the memory of the man that tried to rape him and continued, “because he tried to hurt me.” he looked Daryl in the eye when he explained the last one. The answers must have satisfied the older man because he nodded his head and got on his motorcycle.

“Ready?,” Daryl asked, looking at Aaron.

“Yes, more than ready to get back. I’m sure Eric is worried since we are over a day late getting back,” Aaron replied, heading toward the car. “Go ahead James, get in,” he told the young man, pointing to the passenger side of the car.

“Eric?” James inquired, looking at Aaron.

“Yes, Eric, my partner.”

“Partner?” James asked, still eyeing Aaron.

“Yeah his partner, boyfriend, husband. Whatever you wanna call him. You got a problem with that?” Daryl asked him gruffly, ready to punch this kid in the face if he said anything negative about his family.. 

James smiled at Daryl, then at Aaron, “Oh no, no problem at all,” and got in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James had fallen asleep not long after the men started the trip back to Alexandria. Aaron looked over at the young man and wondered how long he had been by himself out here. James looked to be in his mid to late twenties with short blond hair and had what Aaron’s mom would have called a baby face. He had a slim build, one that reminded Aaron of his Eric. James didn’t really look like he was capable of taking care of himself, but Aaron knew not to judge a book by it’s cover. Aaron wondered if he’d been with a group, and if so what happened to them. Maybe the two people that had been bitten had been part of his group, and wondered how long ago this happened. Aaron was sure these would be questions Rick would ask once they were back home.

James stirred, then stretched the best he could in the small car. He looked around confused for just a moment before he remembered where he was. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Almost two hours,” Aaron replied. “We’re probably about 10 minutes from Alexandria as long as we don’t run into any herds or people.”

“So, you’re gay?” James asked, not ever being one to beat around the bush.

Aaron stiffened a bit at the question, “Yes” he answered cautiously.

“It’s cool man,” James answered as he waved his arm in Aaron’s direction after catching Aaron’s reaction. “So am I.”

Aaron let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Most of the people in Alexandria are accepting of Eric and me. There are a few that still hold onto the old world ways.”

“Like biker dude up there?” James asked as he nodded toward Daryl in front of them on his bike, his dislike of Daryl dripping from his words..

Aaron glanced over at James for a moment, confused why James would think that after Daryl’s reaction to the younger man’s earlier question about Aaron and his partner, then returned his eyes to the road. “No, Daryl’s okay with us. He’s actually a very good friend of ours. I know he may come across as gruff and edgy, but he’s a very nice guy.”

“Okay, if you say so. I’ve been on the receiving end of too many fists from guys that look like him. From his accent, I’d say he’s from further South?” 

“Georgia, as is our leader Rick and the rest of his group that came to Alexandria with them.” Aaron explained. “Daryl may look the part, but he’s not the stereotypical asshole redneck. Where are you from?” Aaron asked to try to change the subject, not really liking the attitude James had about Daryl.

“My family was from Richmond, you know, old money and all that stuff. I was attending University of Virginia when everything went to shit,” James answered while he continued to watch Daryl ahead of them. “I was working on my doctorates degree in statistics.” James explained with a bit of arrogance. Aaron noticed James sat up a bit straighter and he might have puffed his chest out some when he explained his degree. Aaron wanted to roll his eyes at the young man, but held himself in check. ‘Not a degree that will help much in the world now,’ he thought to himself. Both men stayed silent the last few minutes of the drive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James watched the older man with the sexy bow legs and gorgeous as fuck dark curls approach Daryl, Aaron and himself. He checked the man out from the top of his beautiful face down to his cowboy boots and back to his face. He was beautiful in a rugged way. James eyes settled on the man’s crotch for a moment, before he returned back to the man’s face as he wondered to himself how great of a fuck he would be.

“That’s Rick, the leader of Alexandria,” Aaron said to him when he noticed James eyes plastered onto Rick. Aaron didn’t miss the look James gave Rick.

James also had not missed the look Daryl and Rick gave each other. He watched while Rick greeted the hunter and how he placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder leaving it there a bit longer than what James would have considered normal between two that were just friends. Nor had he missed how Daryl leaned into the touch, or the slight smile the hunter gave to Rick. “Happy to see the two of you back safe and sound,” he heard the leader say to Daryl, addressed to both of the recruiters yet his eyes never left Daryl’s. “Eric was starting to worry,” Rick addressed to Aaron after finally taking his eyes of the hunter.

“I’m sure he wasn’t the only one worried,” Aaron said to Rick with a knowing smile on his face. He suspected Rick and Daryl had feelings for each other, but they didn’t seem willing to act on them yet. 

Turning his attention to James, Aaron introduced the young man and Rick to each other, then gave a quick rundown on finding James and the offer to bring him back to Alexandria. “Daryl asked the questions,” he told Rick. 

“Welcome to Alexandria,” Rick said to James with a smile directed to James, but eyes that went back to the hunter for a moment, before they settled on James, and offered his right hand for a handshake to the young man.

James shook the offered hand and looked Rick directly in the eye while placing his left hand on top of their joined hands. He gave Rick a wink before he released the older man’s hand, not missing the surprised look in the leader’s eyes. James gaydar was going off, and he was determined to have this man. ‘I could fuck you so much better than you think that damned redneck could. You deserve someone like me, someone better than him, anyway.’ James thought to himself. James was very confused though with Daryl and his reaction to Rick. James knew Daryl's type way too well. He'd had a few encounters with hillbilly scum like Daryl when he and his friends had traveled in other parts of the South. They did not like upper class people like James and his friends, and being gay on top of it seemed to piss them off even more. 'What can you expect from white trash like that,' James thought.

Rick wasn’t quite sure why, but he was already not liking the young man standing in front of him. He glanced over at Daryl, not missing the glare he gave James. Daryl had seen the wink James had given Rick. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him so much, but it just added to Daryl’s growing dislike of him. “Gonna head to the house for dinner. You comin’ soon?”

“Yeah, just gonna ask James a few questions and show him where he can stay,” Rick replied to Daryl. They locked eyes for a moment, until Daryl broke the gaze. He started his bike and headed in the direction of their home.

“James can stay with Eric and me for the night, let you and Daryl catch up during dinner if that’s okay with you.” Aaron suggested, feeling the tension coming from Daryl and Rick. “He said earlier he hadn’t eaten since yesterday.”

Rick gave Aaron and thankful smile, “Sounds like a plan. I’ll be able to spend some time with the kids before bed. See ya in the mornin’ James,” Rick nodded towards the two men, turned and headed to his home, thankful to be rid of the young man for the night. He knew he was still keyed up from Daryl and Aaron being a day later than they said and assumed his annoyance with the younger man was due to this. He was sure he would be in a better mood after having a relaxing evening with Daryl and getting a good night's rest before having to deal with the newest resident of Alexandria. 

Watching Rick walk away and not taking his eyes of the man’s ass, James asked Aaron, “He has kids? He’s gay, isn’t he?”

Aaron, surprised by James question cautiously answered, “Rick is a widower. His wife died several months ago.” Aaron didn’t know if Rick was heterosexual, bisexual, or gay. It really didn’t matter to him, labels were for the old world. He did know Daryl was gay, Daryl had shared the information with Aaron a couple weeks ago swearing him to secrecy. Aaron understood Daryl’s reasons for not wanting anyone else to know considering where he came from, and the way his father and brother felt about gays. 

He and Eric both suspected from the first time they started to what Rick’s group the two men cared for each other deeply, but either were not ready to admit to the other one, or were afraid of rejection. Now knowing some of Daryl’s past, Aaron felt for the hunter anyway it was more a fear of being rejected by Rick and by his family. As observant as Aaron was, he didn’t miss the looks and the lingering touches the men often shared. 

“Come on, let’s head to my house. You can get cleaned up and Eric will be more than happy to feed you.” James followed Aaron, his thoughts still on the leader.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you think about James,” Rick asked the hunter over dinner. The rest of the family had finished their dinner by the time the hunter had returned. Rick hadn’t yet eaten, his stomach had been in knots with worry about Daryl and Aaron not back when they said they would be. Now that he knew Daryl was home safe, and Aaron too of course, he found his appetite and was eating dinner with the hunter.

“I think he’s an arrogant ass, and thinks his shit don’t stink.” Daryl said around the bit of deer steak in his mouth. “But I think he’s harmless. He can barely take out a walker on his own even though he said he’d killed dozens of 'em. I’d be surprised he knows how to use that gun of his.”

Rick nodded, agreeing with the hunter. He had the same impression of James from the few minutes he spent with him. “Didn’t think I was ever getting my hand back from him.”

Daryl felt himself bristle with Rick’s comment. “Yeah, I saw that, man. He better not get all touchy feely with me. I’ll put him on his ass.”

Rick laughed with the thought of someone trying to make a pass at the hunter. “I hate to admit it, I almost want to see him do that just to watch you knock him into next week. There is just something I don’t like about him. I agree, he seems harmless enough. I don’t see a problem with letting him stay. I still have to talk to him first, of course.”

“MMhmm,” Daryl replied. Rick looked up and watched as Daryl licked his fingers after finishing the deer steak. He wasn’t sure why his stomach started to do flip flops. Daryl stopped when he caught Rick watching him. “What?”

“Hmm? Oh, uh nothing. Just lost in thought. Sorry, wasn’t meanin’ to stare,” Rick felt his face flush when he realized the hunter had caught him watching. “Should head on up to bed now.” But Rick made no move to get up, lost in the hunter’s eyes, noticing how the light above them made them seem to sparkle. 

“You know Daryl, you don’t have to crash on the couch. My room is plenty big enough to share, and it has a king size bed. There’s enough room in the bed we wouldn’t have to touch. We slept closer together when we were on the road,” Rick said to Daryl, not sure why that thought popped in his head at that moment. “Or you can take the basement bedroom if you want,” Rick added.

Daryl’s heart gave a leap and butterflies started fluttering in his stomach for a minute with the thought of sleeping so close to Rick again, but he tried to ignore it, confused by his reaction. “Naw, I’m good. Closer to the door down here if anythin’ happens.”

“The offer is still open for either room,” Rick placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “See ya in the mornin’ Daryl,” Rick got up and headed for his room. Daryl watched Rick until he turned to head up the stairs, already missing the warmth of Rick’s hand and trying to figure out why the butterflies in his stomach were now doing the tango.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James makes a pass or two at Rick.
> 
> Our boys share secrets.
> 
> Glenn overhears something.
> 
> Maggie has ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some racist language

Daryl had been sitting on the porch of the empty house Rick now used for interviews for the new people brought into Alexandria, fiddling with his crossbow. He’d been there for close to 30 minutes while he waited on Rick to finish talking to James when suddenly the door flew open and Rick stormed out of the house. He practically ran down the steps. Daryl jumped with the sudden noise, and it took him a moment to realize Rick wasn’t waiting on him. He quickly got up and headed after the leader, but not before he looked back over his shoulders to see a very smug and pleased looking James.

“Prick,” Daryl mumbled low enough under his breath so James wouldn’t hear. James had not made a good first impression on Daryl yesterday, and his attitude toward the hunter that morning had not changed Daryl’s mind of the young man.

“Rick, man, wait up!” He yelled after the leader. Daryl jogged to where Rick had stopped and waited for the hunter. “What did the prick do?” he questioned Rick.

“Don’t wanna talk about it, at least not out here,” Rick replied as he started his walk back to their home. Daryl stole a glance at Rick while they walked. Rick’s face was flushed and his jaw tight. Daryl knew he was trying to hold himself in check, and again wondered what the prick said to piss Rick off.

When Rick entered the house, he was relieved to see it was empty. He knew Carl was at school and Carol was watching Judith over at Tobin’s house today. Morgan was usually out at this time of day practicing whatever it was he did with that stick of his, and Michonne had watch. Thankfully, none of the other family members were over making themselves at home today.

Daryl entered the house after Rick and shut the door, “Okay Grimes, out with it. What’d the prick do?”

Rick paced the floor for a minute before he stopped and looked at Daryl. “He made a pass at me,” he told the hunter.

Daryl raised an eyebrow and looked at Rick, “What do ya mean a pass?”

“A pass, Daryl. He made a fuckin’ pass at me. Actually he made a few.” Rick resumed the pacing. “First, he told me how cute my curls are. I ignored the comment thinking maybe it was just nerves, ya know. No filter due to nerves or somethin’. He also touched me.”

“Where’d he touch you?”

“Just my arm at first.”

Daryl moved over to where Rick stood, bumped shoulders with him. “Ya do have some cute curls goin’ on there, Sheriff.” Rick rolled his eyes at the hunter and let out a laugh. Daryl liked to tease Rick about his hair, knowing Rick didn’t like his natural curl. “Wanna cup of coffee?” Daryl asked as he moved over to the dish rack grabbing two coffee cups.

“Yeah, sounds good. Thanks.”

Daryl poured coffee into the two cups, placed them in the microwave and set the timer before he turned back to Rick. “Touchin’ ya on the arm doesn’t sound that bad. Carol does that.”

“It wasn’t so much he touched me, it was the way he did it.” 

Daryl gave Rick an inquisitive look. “Well you know me, I don’t like to be touched by anyone but you and Carol, so it’s all the same to me.” Daryl said as he took the now heated cups of coffee out of the microwave, stirred in two teaspoons of sugar in one and pushed it toward Rick. “Maybe just start from the beginning”

“I started askin’ him about his time out there, the standard questions: How long he was out there, was he with a group, ya know the questions.” Daryl nodded. Daryl usually sat in on the interviews if it was a group, but preferred to let Rick handle it when it was one on one. 

“We were sitting at that small square table you and me set up in the house, and I sat down across from him. After awhile, he got up and moved next to me.”

Daryl moved from where he’d been leaning on the kitchen island to where Rick was and sat down on the stool next to him. He scooted the stool closer to Rick to where they sat shoulder to shoulder.

Rick continued “At first, he was just leanin’ in towards me a little as we talked. He’d answer the questions I asked, but then he would ask his own questions. I thought maybe he was just tryin’ to get to know me, like questions you’d ask a new neighbor. How many kids I had, was I married, what did I do before the turn. It wasn’t what he was askin’ but more the body language that went with it.” 

Daryl thought over what Rick had said. It really didn’t seem so bad, what the guy was asking. And maybe he was just one of those people that didn’t understand personal space. Aaron was like that sometimes, standing near Daryl and putting his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. That was just Aaron though, and once Daryl got used to it, it didn’t bother him. Aaron never meant nothing by it.

“What else. There’s gotta be more to it if it pissed ya off like it did.”

“By the end of our talk, he had scooted his chair over closer to me. He had his head restin’ on his hand and elbow on the table and I swear he was battin’ his eyes at me, like a love struck teenager.”

Daryl couldn’t help it, he laughed which came out more of a snort.

“When we were finished and gettin’ ready to leave, he put his hand on my arm and asked me to join him for dinner one night after he’s settled. Said he’d like to thank me for bringin’ him to Alexandria. I reminded him it was you and Aaron that brought him in. We even wiggled his eyebrows at me when he told me he wanted to thank me. He looked so stupid, I couldn’t help but laugh.” Rick looked over at Daryl and wiggled his eyebrows at the hunter in imitation of James. Daryl stared at Rick for a moment, and broke out in a full on laugh, which Rick joined in.

Daryl, still trying to catch his breath, said to Rick, “Don’t sound like something that should of pissed ya off so bad. Did ya tell him you ain’t interested?”

“Yeah, thought I did. I got up to head to the door and he got around in front of me and put his hand on my chest to stop me, leaned in real close and whispered in my ear how cute my ass was and how well my… umm.” Rick gave a big sigh. “He said my big cock filled out my jeans nicely.” Rick could feel the heat on his face. He looked up at the hunter and saw the red on the other man’s cheeks before Daryl quickly looked back down to his coffee. Rick had missed the quick glance Dary made to Rick’s crotch right before Rick looked over at him.

“What else did he say,” Daryl asked in a low growl. Rick could tell by the tone of Daryl’s voice he wasn’t happy with James. Rick thought about how sexy the hunter sounded right now. Shaking the thought out of his head and trying to figure out where that thought came from, Rick continued.

“Then he reached down and grabbed me, grabbed my crotch. I was so shocked I froze. Then he kissed me.”

“Why didn’t ya deck him?”

“I… I don’t know. I guess more from the shock he would be so… brazen about it I guess.” Rick shook his head. “I pushed his arm away, and before I could move, he said ‘I can tell you liked that, Rick.’”

Daryl looked over at Rick and before thinking said, “Did ya?” Daryl’s eyes widened when he realized what he asked.

Rick’s head snapped over to Daryl, “Of course not, not from him anyway. If it’d been…” but Rick stopped himself before he finished his thought of _if it’d been you. _Both men stared at each other for a few moments. Daryl broke the eye contact and looked back down at his coffee.__

“Sorry, Rick, didn’t mean it the way it sounded. Just tryin’ to joke with ya a bit, you know, to lightin’ things up a bit.”

“Yeah, no worries.” Rick replied to Daryl. He placed both hands on the coffee cup and stared into it for a few seconds before he continued. “And right before I could open the door, he asked me if I was gay or bi.”

“What’d you say to that?”

“I didn’t reply, just left.”

“Why didn’t ya tell him you’re straight?” Daryl asked him.

Rick didn’t say anything, just continued to stare into his coffee for a long moment. Finally, he answered, “Maybe because I was afraid he’d see through the lie.”

Now it was Daryl’s turn to snap his head over to Rick. “Lie? Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout Grimes?”

Rick looked over to Daryl, eyes locked onto the hunter. “I’m gay, Daryl.” Rick held his breath as he waited to see how Daryl would respond.

Rick could see the shock on the hunter’s face. Rick knew Daryl had no problem with gay people. He was really good friends with Aaron and Eric, and with Tara and Denise. But Rick wasn’t sure how well Daryl would take it that his best friend had never shared this bit of information with him.

“When’d that happened?” Daryl finally asked. “I mean.. How long….Shit, Rick, why’d you never say nothin’ before?”

Rick let out the breath he had been holding. “I’ve never told anyone Daryl. You know how it was where we came from. My parents, I knew how they felt about gays. And with my job… the one gay cop we had didn’t last long, and well, I never told anyone. Until now. You're the only one I’ve told.” Rick looked back down to his coffee, then back up to Daryl. “You okay with it?”

Daryl nodded, “Yeah, man. You know that don’t bother me. It’s cool.”

Rick let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry I never said nothin’ before. I’ve just kept it hidden for so long. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust ya, or thought you’d hate me. I just….it’s just a part of me I kept from everyone; Lori, Shane, my parents. No one knew.”

“Ya don’t have to worry ‘bout me. I ain’t goin’ to say nothin’ to nobody.”

“Daryl, that offer to share my room is still open. I didn’t ask ya to make a move on ya or anything. You know that right? You’re my brother. I would never betray that trust, and I just don’t like the thought of you not having your own space is all.”

Daryl gave Rick one of his _what the fuck _looks to Rick, like he was thinking Rick had just said the stupidest thing ever. “Rick, man I trust ya. We’re good.”__

Both men sat there comfortably in silence while they finished their coffee. Finally Daryl broke the silence and asked Rick, “Ya want me to go knock some sense into that prick and tell him to keep his weasley hands off of ya?” 

Rick laughed and shook his head, “No, Daryl, it’s good. I can knock him on his ass myself if needed.” Rick sobered up once he remembered he still needed to assign a place for James to live. “I do have to go show him where he can live though.”

“Naw, man, you don’t. Ya can let Aaron do that. I’ll go over and ask Aaron for ya. He can go live in one of the empty apartments on the other side, far away from anyone else.” 

Rick grinned at Daryl, “We can’t be that mean. Let’s just get him set up somewhere not close to us. Away from our homes, the infirmary, the pantry, or Aaron and Eric’s.”

“Like I said, one of the empty apartments on the other side,” Daryl grinned back at Rick. “Don’t worry, man. I’ll just ask Aaron to keep him as far away from you as possible and he’ll find the perfect spot.” Daryl thought for a moment about what Rick had told him, and how Rick had said Daryl was the only one he had ever told. Daryl thought back to the night a couple weeks ago when he and Aaron were on a run, and when he told Aaron he was gay. Daryl felt a twinge of guilt now for not feeling like he could trust Rick. Aaron had been the only one he'd ever told. He turned back to Rick. “Rick, I wanna tell you something too.”

Rick looked at Daryl questioningly as he took in the change from lighthearted to serious. “Yeah, go on.”

Daryl took a deep breath to steady his nerves and lowered his eyes and looked at his hands. “I get why you’ve never told anyone. I’m gay, too.”

Rick watched the hunter as he told Rick, and Rick thought for one brief second Daryl was trying to be funny or was possibly trying to make fun of him. As fast as that brief thought crossed his mind, it left and was replaced by surprise. “You, Daryl?”

“Mhm,” was Daryl’s response. 

“I’d of never guessed, Daryl. I mean, I thought at one time maybe you and Carol had the start of something, or maybe you and Beth….” Rick didn’t continue his thought about Beth as he knew how sensitive a subject she was for the hunter. “Anyway, I assumed you were straight.”

“Ya know Carol just mothers everyone, and me and Beth....” Daryl’s voice broke at the mention of the young girl’s name. He took a moment to settle his still raw feelings for the girl. “I loved her. Not the way the rest of y’all were thinking. I knew y’all thought there was somethin’ goin' on between us. I mean.... I guess there was. I ain’t ever felt that way for anyone except for.” Daryl stopped and took another breath. “Except for you and her and Carol. I loved her, loved her like a sister. We went through some shit when we were together that, I guess ya could say bonded us. You, Beth, and Carol mean more to me than anyone ever has.” Daryl wiped the tear that threatened to spill with the back of his hand, got up from the stool and picked up his crossbow. “Gonna go see Aaron. Had enough of this serious shit for now.” He walked over to the door, but before he opened it to leave he turned and looked at Rick. “Thanks for trustin’ me to tell me about ya. Only you and Aaron know, not even Carol”

“Daryl, I’m glad ya can trust me enough to tell me about you too, and you know I also won’t say anythin’ to nobody,” Rick told the hunter. Daryl gave Rick a nod of his head and left the house to head to Aaron’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days passed quietly. Rick had been able to avoid James as much as possible. When he would see James, he’d either high tail it away from the young man, or make sure others were around. He realized very quickly James avoided him if he was with Daryl, but that didn’t stop the daggers James would throw Daryl’s way. He wasn’t sure, but he thought maybe the hunter had said something to James. Rick made it a habit to spend more time with Daryl when he left the house. The rest of the family quickly picked up on Rick’s uneasiness around the young man, but weren’t sure why. Until one day Rick was in the weapon’s room taking inventory of the ammo and making a list for Glenn for the supply run the next day.

“Rick, what a surprise to see you here,”

Rick hadn’t heard James enter the weapons room and was startled by the voice behind him. Rick jumped slightly and almost dropped the box of ammo he had in his hand.

“James,” Rick nodded to politely acknowledge the younger man. “What brings you here?”

“I’ve been doing weapon’s training like you said I had to do, with that one girl, the sp… uh the hispanic girl. Rose?”

“Rosita,” Rick grumbled as he put the box of ammo down. He hadn’t missed the slur James had almost said.

“Rosita, right. She ended our lesson early and told me to return the weapon and ammo.”

Concerned now, knowing Rosita would never stop weapons training early without a good reason, Rick turned towards James, “Why’d she end the lesson early?”

“She said something about having her fill for the day,” James replied as he moved into Rick’s personal space. Rick subconsciously took a step back, crossed his arms in front of him and brought himself to his full height, which was about four or five inches taller than James. 

Rick wondered what this man must have done to piss of Rosita, knowing very well how patient she was with the other Alexandrians and how much it took for her to call off a lesson. She had only done this twice since she started the training--the first time when she was working with Spencer. Spencer at first had been a handful and so full of himself. Rick had watched their interactions and thought at one time Rosita was going to feed Spencer to the walkers. Instead she had ended the training session and huffed off in a bit of anger. Now the two of them were inseparable. 

“Ya can just put the gun and ammo down there,” Rick pointed to a spot on the shelf, “after making sure the gun is unloaded and the safety is on of course.” 

James did as Rick instructed, then again stepped into Rick’s personal space. His gaze going to Rick’s lips and then back to his eyes. James licked his lips like he was inviting Rick to kiss him. Rick tried to back up again but found himself up against the wall. It wasn’t that Rick was scared of James, quite the opposite. He didn’t want to put himself in a spot where James might try to manhandle him again and Rick would need to knock him on his ass. He was actually trying to keep his anger in check now a days, a promise he had made to Daryl after a confrontation with Pete.

“Did Olivia assign you a job yet?” Rick asked. Since Deanna’s death, Olivia had taken the responsibility of assigning jobs to the new residents after Rick’s interview and final approval to accept them. 

“Yes, but I want to talk to you about that. See, she wants me to work in the pantry, but I think I’m more qualified to do something else,” James whined at Rick. James’ whine reminded Rick of fingernails on a chalkboard.

“I’m sure Daryl would be happy to take you hunting,” _and I’m sure he would love to use you as target practice, _Rick thought to himself.__

James wrinkled up his nose at Rick’s suggestion, “I was thinking something more, like I could be your assistant. We could spend more time together, get to know each other better. A place this size, I’m sure there are things you need help with.” James looked down at Rick’s crotch and back up to look him in the eye while he placed a hand on the man’s chest. “Maybe even help with more….. personal things. A good looking man like you has to have itches that need scratched.” Rick’s stomach churned at the thought of James touching him

Rick pushed James aside and backed up to the exit of the room, not seeing Glenn standing in the doorway. “Sorry, that job is taken. Take it up with Daryl, that’s his job.” Rick turned and ran into Glenn in his haste to leave the room, not realizing how the comment sounded. He only meant Daryl was his right hand man, second in charge of Alexandria. James, of course, took the comment differently, and assumed he meant he and Daryl were together.

James saw Glenn, and in his anger at Rick’s rejection and confused how Rick could turn him down, said to Glenn “What are you staring at, chink?” and shoved his way past Glenn.

Glenn stood there a moment, sure he had heard wrong. He was correct that he saw James make a pass at Rick, and was correct in what James offered, but he was very wrong on what Rick meant having not caught the first part of the discussion. Finally it caught up to Glenn what James had called him, and the other part was forgotten for a moment. Glenn took several deep breaths to calm himself so he wouldn’t go find the asshole and punch him in his mouth. Glenn decided finishing the inventory of the ammo would be better than punching the jerk, so he picked up the list Rick had been working on and finished the task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that evening Glenn and Maggie were curled up on the couch in their home watching a Disney DVD (Glenn would never admit he loved them as much as Maggie did), when he remembered the conversation he overheard between James and Rick.

“Mags, do you think Daryl and Rick are…” He started to ask her before embarrassment took over.

“Are what?” she asked while she nuzzled into his neck.

“I mean… do you think they are...like…” Glenn took a deep breath, _come on man, you’re married, this shouldn’t be that hard. _“Do you think they're lovers?” He said in one quick question running all the words together, his face a deep red.__

Maggie jerked up and looked at her husband, “Did you hit your head on somethin’ today? Do you have a concussion?” She started to check Glenn’s head to make sure.

He brushed his wife’s hands away, “I overheard something today.”

She stopped and looked at him questioningly while she waited for him to continue.

“I went to the weapons room to get the list of ammo needed from Rick for the run tomorrow, and the new guy was there. He was all up in Rick’s space oogling him..” Maggie gave a snort and asked, “Did Rick drop him on his ass?”

“No, and I was very surprised he didn’t. That guy--what’s his name?”

“James,” Maggie replied while she snuggled back into Glenn’s arms.

“James,” Glenn continued, “suggested he could help Rick, and I quote "scratch his itches" while he stared at his crotch, and he had a hand on Rick’s chest.”

“He what!” Maggie practically yelled in Glenn’s ear jerking back up to a sitting position next to him.

“And then Rick shoved him and told him that was what Daryl was for and stormed out, practically knocking me out of the way.”

Maggie stared at Glenn wide eyed, and for a moment he thought she was going to start checking his head for injuries again.

Slowly a smile spread across her face, “I don’t think they are lovers, but it makes sense.”

Now it was Glenn’s turn to stare at his wife and wondered if she hadn’t hit her head sometime today, or perhaps the sun had gotten to her while she worked in the gardens.

“Mags, what are you talking about?”

Maggie lightly punched Glenn in the arm, “Come on, tell me you haven’t seen the looks they give each other, how close they sit to each other all the time. Ya couldn’t get a piece of paper between them.”

Glenn continued to stare at Maggie like she had lost her mind.

“I’m not saying they are, you know.” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows at Glenn and whispered like a child afraid of her parents overhearing, “fuckin’ or anything like that. But maybe there’s more there than they want anyone to know, or more than they realize.”

When Glenn didn’t answer, Maggie continued. “Who’s the person we get when Rick has a crazy moment?”

“Daryl,” Glenn answered.

“And who do we get when Daryl is about to blow?”

Glenn broke out in a big grin, “Rick.”

“And they don’t even have to talk to communicate. I swear those two carry on complete conversations with their eyes. When we were on the road, they always took watch together. When one slept, so would the other and practically right on top of each other. They might as well be joined at the hips right?”

Glenn nodded, and Maggie continued, “This also explains why Rick runs anytime he sees James, and why Daryl is givin’ that look to the kid anytime he sees him. Daryl is jealous!”

Maggie continued with her observations. “Daryl was the one to volunteer to go get Judith formula when she was born. He spends as much time with Carl as Rick does, even teachin’ him how to shoot his crossbow--and you know he won’t let anyone other than Rick touch it. So tell me there isn’t something brewin’ there!” Maggie sat back with a proud look on her face.

Glenn shook his head at his wife. “Well, whether or not there is something there, we need to keep our noses out of it.” When Maggie didn’t respond, Glenn added, “Right Maggie?”

“Yeah, sure of course,” she answered while thinking of ways to get the two men to see what she had figured out and who she could get to help her.

Glenn sighed and turned his attention back to the movie, knowing his wife was not going to drop whatever plan she was working on.


	3. Chapter 3

Rick managed to avoid James for another couple of weeks, until he ran into him at a get together Aaron and Eric held to welcome James to the community. Eric had started to feel under the weather the day after James arrived, so they held off the party until he felt better, not wanting to run the risk of spreading anything to the rest of the community. The celebration was two-fold; also celebrating Glenn, Tara, and Heath returning safely from the last run. The came back empty handed, but alive after running into a herd.

Rick entered Aaron and Eric’s house, with Judith in his arms and Michonne by his side. It had taken him quite a while to convince her to leave her katana at home afraid she might use it on James. Word had quickly spread among the family about the passes James kept making at Rick. Rick was sure he had Glenn to “thank” for that.

Daryl had been quite unhappy--which was an understatement, Rick decided--when he heard from Carol about Rick’s latest encounter with James. Carol had left off the part of how Daryl was Rick’s “personal assistant.” She didn’t think he needed to know that part, or how Rick was the one who said that to James. But she did agree with Maggie that something was there between the two men. She’d seen it back in the prison.

All the family were already at the men’s home by the time Rick, Michonne, and Judith arrived, except for Daryl. Normally Daryl avoided the parties, but tonight he wanted to come. Rick had made Daryl promise to behave and leave the crossbow at home. Daryl was currently pacing back and forth in front of the house calming himself enough to enter.

Rick had not been able to move far from the door. One of the older couples of Alexandria saw him with Judith and stopped to admire the little girl. Rick heard the door open and knew it was Daryl. The hand on his shoulder confirmed it. Rick leaned back a bit into the touch with a sigh and felt the hunter move closer to him. They were so close, their bodies almost touched. 

Maggie happened to look up by this time and saw how close the two men stood next to each other and poked Glenn in the ribs to get his attention. When he looked at her, she slightly nodded toward the two men. Glenn looked, then turned to her and shook his head. “Mags, behave,” he whispered. Carol and Michonne had joined Maggie and Glenn by this point and caught the nod towards the men Maggie made and they also looked over. Carol locked eyes with Michonne and saw the grin on her face.

“Glenn, be a sweetheart and get me a fresh drink, please?” Carol sweetly asked Glenn, but gave him a look that warned him not to argue with her. Glenn knew better than to argue with Carol. He didn’t want to be on the end of a threat from her, like Dary often was. He would never admit it to anyone, not even Maggie, but he was a bit scared of Carol at times. He was also smart enough not to point out the drink in her hand was full. “Umm, yeah, sure thing Carol,” Glenn replied while he gave Maggie a questioning look, and left to get another drink.

Carol grabbed both of the women’s arms and pulled them away from the two men. “I know you two see it too, don’t you?” she asked.

“That they eye fuck each other every day and are practically in each other’s arms each time they are together? Hell yeah I see it. Been seeing from the first moment I was at the prison,” This from Michonne. Maggie didn’t say anything, just sweetly and innocently smiled at Carol. That was all the confirmation Carol needed from the younger woman.

“Ladies, those boys are so much in love with each other and don’t realize it, or are too afraid to admit it. I think it’s time we helped them along. Are you two with me?” Carol looked at each woman, then back one more time to the two men, and back to the women. 

“Whatever you’re plannin, count me in,” Maggie said. Michonne gave Carol a shit-eaten grin, “Oh I am so in on this too.”

Before the women could make any type of plan, they heard a commotion. They turned to see what was going on and saw Rick as he faced Daryl, hands on Daryl’s chest to hold him back. Behind Rick was James.

“Ya need to keep your fuckin’ hands off him, prick!” Daryl yelled at James. “He ain’t yours to be feelin’ up whenever ya want!”

“What? You think you have a claim on him?” James asked with a disgusted look towards Daryl.

“He ain’t anyone’s to claim, and ya best keep your hands off him or I’ll beat your ass into next week!”

“Daryl, settle down. This ain’t worth it.” Rick told the hunger, trying to get the hunter to settle down. “He ain’t worth it.”

Judith had started crying when Daryl yelled. She was currently in Abe’s arms and he tried to settle her down. She kept reaching for Daryl, not satisfied with the redhead’s attempt to quiet her. Carol walked quickly over to her friend and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Daryl.” Daryl settled at Carol’s touch and the sound of her voice. He allowed her to pull him away, not once taking his eyes off of James. At the same time, Eric grabbed James’ attention and pulled him aside away from Rick and Daryl. Aaron soon at Eric’s side with a quick glance and apologetic nod to Rick.

Rick took his daughter from Abe with a quick thanks and headed toward the hunter. Once Judith saw Daryl, she reached for him again. This time the hunter took her in his arms, gently bounced her while he talked to her quietly, calming both the child and himself down.

Carol turned her attention to the leader, “Rick, what happened?”

Rick sighed and ran his hands over his day old stubble, “James..” Rick started to explain. “Your Daddy really means prick,” Daryl said to Judith in a calm and quiet voice.

Rick shook his head trying to hide the small smile, “He accidently bumped into me is all.”

“On purpose ya mean,” Daryl added. “He walked right up behind ya and put his hands on your waist like ya was his.”

Carol glared over in the direction of James, still talking to Eric, “Maybe I should talk to him,” her voice dripped with anger.

“No!” both men said in unison. Both felt a shiver go through their spines as they recalled some of the threats Carol had directed to them. Both men knew Carol’s threats to them were made out of love, but were unsure what form of torture she could come up with for someone she didn’t like.

“I promise if he gets more than I can handle, I’ll turn him over to you.” Rick gave a weak smile to Carol.

“Only after I get through with ‘em” Daryl growled while he gave James the infamous Dixon glare that could still make his family want to run and hide if directed at them.

“Something needs to be done with him. If he’d been doing this to a woman, we’d be throwing him in the holding cell or throwing him out with the walkers.” Carol paused for a moment, then continued, “Just because you’re a man doesn’t mean it’s not sexual harassment, Rick. You of all people should know this. I’m sure you’ve dealt with male victims of harassment, and you know it’s nothing to be ashamed about. I don’t know why you don’t deal with it instead of running from him every time you see him.” 

“I’m not ashamed,” Rick hissed. “And I ain’t running from him.” Rick took a deep breath and let it out slowly while he ran his hands over the stubble on his chin. He knew Carol was right. If James had touched a woman like he had touched Rick, James would have been locked up or thrown out. He looked up sheepishly at Carol. “You’re right, and I’m sorry for snappin’ at ya.”

Carol’s eyes softened and she smiled at Rick, accepting his apology. “Rick, he needs to be dealt with and he needs to understand what he is doing is not acceptable if he wants to stay here. He seems to get along well with Aaron and Eric, so perhaps they can get him to understand. They’re both very patient and calm people.”

“You’re right Carol. I’ll ask the guys tomorrow to talk to him,” Rick replied.

“Just make sure you do. Now why don’t you and Daryl take Judy home and put her to bed.”   
Judith had finally settled down on Daryl’s shoulder and was fighting sleep. Rick looked over at the hunter and his daughter and smiled at what he saw. Daryl was still softly talking to her while he gently rocked back and forth on his feet with her. He had a hand on the her head playing with her soft curls. Rick watched as the hunter laid a kiss on her head. Rick thought it was the most precious thing he’d ever seen and wished he had a camera to capture the moment. Daryl looked up and saw Rick, a blush formed on his cheeks when he realized the leader had been watching him. 

Rick moved over to where the hunter stood. He placed one hand on the hunter’s shoulder, the other on Judith head, hand partially over Daryl’s. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. He could feel Daryl’s breath on him and felt a tingle go through his body. He could smell Daryl and Judith; a combination of forest, cigarettes, leather, baby powder and baby shampoo. He thought it was the best smell in the world. When he pulled back, his eyes locked with Daryl’s ocean blue eyes. For a moment, nothing else existed except Daryl and Judith. The hum of the crowd in the background faded and all he could hear was his heartbeat hammering in his chest. Everything moved in slow motion: Rick heard Daryl take a deep breath, watched as Daryl’s closed his eyes and saw a shiver run through the hunter’s body. Daryl let out a slow breath, and Rick felt the hunter lean into his touch. Rick had a sudden urge to kiss Daryl and was snapped out of the moment by the thought. The noise of the room was suddenly too loud; his hand almost too hot from where it rested on the hunter’s shoulder.

Whatever spell Rick had been under was now broken. 

He took a step back, removed his hands from the hunter and smiled at him. “I can take her home if you want to stay.”

“Naw man, you know shit like this ain’t my thing. I’ll go put her to bed.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Rick volunteered. “Might not be a bad idea to head to bed early tonight.” Looking over to Carol, Rick bid her goodnight and the two men left the party with the sleeping baby.

Carol smiled as they left. She hadn’t missed a thing. She saw the looks and felt the electricity in the air between the two men. It turned out a lot easier to get them both out of here and heading back home together--to an empty house--then she dreamed it could be. She knew Carl was spending the night with Ron and Morgan was on watch for another couple of hours. She also knew Michonne would have no problem staying here with her for awhile once she explained where the two men were. Maybe the two men could get their asses out of their heads on their own tonight and no plan would be needed. Even though she knew better, she could still dream. Carol looked over to James, Aaron, and Eric, who had been joined by Eugene. At least the idiot hadn’t noticed Rick left.

“Do you still want this drink, Carol.” Glenn said to the women, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Saw what happened. Rick okay?”

“Thank you.” Carol took the drink from Glenn, not even realizing until now she had no idea where her other drink was. “Yes, he’s fine. He and Daryl took Judith home. Where’s Maggie and Michonne?”

“Michonne had to take watch, and Maggie went home. She said to tell you she’d catch up with you tomorrow.”

By then Tobin had come up to stand by Carol. “You ready to head on out?” He asked her, placing a hand on the small of her back. Carol smiled up at Tobin and nodded her head, bid goodnight to Glenn, and left the party with Tobin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick return to their home after leaving the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had surgery last week, and what writing I did under the influence of pain pills...Well let's just say it was awful. So finally, now that my head is clear and I can form more than a sentence or two, another chapter for y'all.
> 
> Also wanted to share something funny. A young man that works at the gas station (he's a new employee) I go to a lot is named James. Even looks like the way I imagined James to be, except for darker hair. Fortunately, he's a very nice, polite young man. My daughter is the one that noticed, and thought it the funniest thing ever.

Daryl and Rick walked back home, Judith still in Daryl’s arms.

“She’s gained some weight,” the hunter told Rick. “She’s startin’ to feel heavy. First time my arms ever started to feel tired from carrying her,’ he said while carefully switching her to rest on his other shoulder, now tucked into his left arm. “It’s a good thing though.” He glanced over at Rick walking on his right side.

“Denise said her weight is finally in a good range for her age last time she weighed her. I know we all tried when on the road to kept her fed, but she was underweight when we got here.”

“Pete actually let Denise do some doctorin?” Daryl asked, surprised.

“Well, that... discussion we had awhile back changed his attitude with Denise.” Rick replied, recalling the fight he and Pete ended up in. If it wasn’t for Daryl yanking Rick off of Pete, the leader had no doubt he would have killed the man.

Daryl snorted at Rick’s description of the fight. “Ya call that a discussion?”

“Yeah, well not one of my best moments. But at least he’s been sober since then and Morgan is still working with him daily. Jessie said he’s been over for a couple of meals with her and the boys, and has not drank or hit any of them since that night.”

Once Rick and Carol learned of Pete abusing Jessie and the boys, Rick had tried to intervene. This led to a full on fist fight with both of the men crashing out of the front window of Pete and Jessie’s house. Daryl had been coming back to the house after working on his bike at Aaron’s and saw the two fighting in the street. By the time he got to them, Rick had Pete pinned down on the street choking him. It took Daryl punching Rick in the jaw to actually get Rick to let go of Pete and allow him to pull the leader off the other man. Morgan had stepped in at that time, and asked Rick to let him deal with Pete. Daryl dealt with Rick and his temper and Rick had promised the hunter he would try harder to control himself. So far, Rick had been managing even with the prick around. 

Jessie had told Carol Pete was an alcoholic, and before the turn had sobered up, attended AA, and the two of them attended marriage counseling. He’d been sober and hadn’t been abusive since Sam had been about four or five until the turn. Morgan, a recovering alcoholic himself (sober since his son was two), volunteered to become Pete’s post-turn sponsor and incorporated the best AA post-apocalypse 12 step program he could. Pete had spent the first few weeks in the holding cell Morgan built, then the last few months in one of the empty houses away from Jessie and the boys. He and Jessie had slowly been working on spending time together with and without the boys.

“He really didn't have a choice when he was locked up. Denise stepped up and took over doctorin’ when Pete was out of the way,” Rick answered. Her first patient had been Carl, who had cut himself pretty badly on the leg when outside the walls with Enid. She’d stitched him up, gave him a tetanus shot, and been his and his children’s choice of doctor since then.

“I still don’t trust Pete and don’t want him to touch me or our kids, unless necessary. I know he’s an excellent surgeon, but still don’t trust him.” 

“Our kids?” Daryl asked. The men had arrived home by now and were on the porch. Rick paused before opening the door. “They are as much yours and everyone else’s as they are mine.” He smiled at the hunter. “You took care of Judy when I couldn’t, and Carl too.” he reminded the hunter. Rick opened the door and the men entered the house.

“Yeah, well anyone else would've done it too,” Daryl shyly said. He still didn’t get why everyone gave him so much credit for stepping up. Maggie and Glenn both were going to go with him to find formula for the new baby, he just happened to mention it before anyone else did. He didn’t see himself in the role of surrogate parent like the others saw him.

Rick approached the hunter and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Daryl, you are with my kids more than any of the others, except for Michonne. She’s Carl’s best friend and like a mother to him, but he still looks up to you too. You’re a great father to them, and I will always be thankful for you. You’ve protected them, fed them, you’re teaching Carl how to defend himself, and I know you have answered a few questions Carl’s had about girls that he’s been too embarrassed to ask me about,” Rick explained to the hunter. “I think I would have liked to been a fly on the wall with that conversation.”

Daryl felt his face flush remembering that conversation. He’d been so embarrassed trying to answer questions the teenager had and so desperately wanted to tell him to go talk to his father or to Glenn. But instead, sat there with the teen, answering a few of his questions the best he could, still wondering why Carl was asking him of all people relationship advice. Whatever the hunter had told him must have satisfied the young man, since he and Enid were inseparable now. 

“At least it wasn’t about sex. I’m not the one to ask how all that works between a man and woman, you know.”

Rick couldn’t help but laugh at the awkward hunter. “I obviously know how it works considering I have two kids, but it’s still not an easy conversation to have. Specially when I felt like I was lying to him the whole time.” Rick squeezed Daryl’s shoulder and removed his hand while he reached for the baby. “Here, let me take her and put her down.”

“Naw, I got it man.” The hunter started to head up the steps, stopped and turned to Rick, “It’s actually my favorite thing to do with lil asskicker,” he said shyly, hiding his eyes under his bangs. “Not often I get to be by myself with just her anymore.” He turned and headed up the stairs to put the little girl down for the night. 

Rick watched the hunter ascend the stairs with a warm feeling in his heart. He had often thought over the last year or so how awesome of a father Daryl would be. He knew Daryl was afraid he’d turn out like his father, but never had once shown anything but patience with Carl, Judy, or any of the other children at the prison or here in Alexandria. He knew the gruff exterior was just a show for the children, and deep down inside was a gentle giant.

Rick decided to watch a movie not being tired enough to sleep, and headed over to the shelf with the DVDs. He knew there were a few new ones and hoped to find something he, and maybe Daryl would like to watch. He found a DVD box set of some motorcycle show from AMC, some actor from one of their hit horror shows that rode his motorcycle around the country during the off season. Rick read the back of the DVD, trying to place the actor and surprised to find the TV show the actor was known for was filmed in Georgia, not far from King County. Rick thought the actor looked a bit like Daryl, just not as good looking.

He put the DVD in and sat down on the couch to start watching it. Even though Rick didn’t really like motorcycles like Daryl, he was enjoying the show. This one had started in Senoia and would end in Chattanooga, Tennessee. Maybe this won’t be that bad considering his love of Tennessee, remembering one of the vacations he, Lori, and Carl took to Nashville.

Daryl soon joined Rick on the couch, baby monitor in hand. Daryl had dressed Judith in a blue pajama set that had motorcycles on it. It was one Daryl had found and his favorite to put Judith in. When others pointed out it was for boys, he reminded them girls could like motorcycles too, and his lil asskicker was going to learn all about them from him. No one said another word, much to Rick’s amusement.

“You’re watching a show about motorcycles?” Daryl asked him once he had gotten settled on the couch.

“Thought you’d like it,” Rick told him, a small blush on his cheeks. “This guy’s from Georgia too. Been nice seeing it again. You ever miss it?”

“Don’t miss the heat,” he replied. “Probably gonna miss it when winter comes. Aaron likes to talk about the snow storms and blizzards they get here.”

“Maybe we can build snowmen for Judith. Can’t wait to see her first reaction to snow. Carl was three the first time we had enough snow back home for him to actually play in.”

“Snow just meant more work for me. Never did enjoy it. Never had warm enough clothes for it, either,” Rick looked over to Daryl, “It’ll be different now. Snow’s fun when ya have kids. They play outdoors all day, come in and have hot chocolate, then go to bed early. It wears them out fast. I know a big kid that will enjoy it too,” Rick said, bumping against Daryl.

Daryl rolled his eyes at Rick and bumped him back, “talking ‘bout yourself, right?” 

Rick chuckled, “Yeah, I’m a bit of a kid in the snow. You’ll see. You’ll love it more than you think you will.” Rick reached out and took the hunter’s hand in his, giving it a quick squeeze, then let go. “Getting snowed in with someone you like can’t be that bad either.” Rick thought how nice it’d be if it was just he and Daryl snowed in together somewhere. No kids, no one else, just Daryl. He felt his face flush again and a warmth start deep inside at the thought of being alone with the hunter. Rick mentally shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of being alone with his best friend, wondering what was wrong with him the last few days.

Daryl looked over at Rick, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. “Like James, maybe.”

Rick looked up at him, “Yeah, he’s the first one I thought of when I said that.” Rick rolled his eyes back at Daryl. “I think I’d rather freeze to death by myself.”

“Like I’d ever let that happen. I’d kick him out in the snow and keep you warm myself.” Daryl froze for a minute and then looked over at Rick. The leader had looked over at Daryl when the hunter gave his reply with a questioning look on his face. “I.. umm… I meant I just wouldn’t let you be alone with him.”

Neither man spoke, ice blue eyes locked with the hunter’s ocean blue ones. This time the leader really looked at the hunter. Daryl was very handsome in a rugged way, and Rick realized this wasn’t the first time he’d thought that of his best friend. Before, when he thought Daryl was straight, he’d catch himself wondering what it would be like to be with Daryl. Would Daryl be one for handholding, for snuggling on the couch together during a quiet moment? How it would feel to kiss him? But he had not allowed himself those thoughts since before the prison. But now, could it be possible? What if Daryl didn’t think the same as Rick? Just because he was gay didn’t mean he found Rick attractive, or could ever look at Rick as more than a best friend, more than his brother. 

Finally deciding it couldn’t hurt to feel the hunter out some, he reached for Daryl’s hand again, taking it into his. “I think I’d like that. Being alone with you.”

Daryl looked down at Rick’s hand holding his, then back to the leader’s face. Suddenly it hit him. The butterflies, the touches, the time spent together. The flushed cheeks and red faces from both. Daryl’s protectiveness, and yes, his jealousy with James, even with Jessie when he saw her kiss Rick on the cheek after the fight between him and Pete. Rick had told him it was nothing, she had just thanked him and he wasn’t interested in her--but that was before Rick had confided to Daryl he was gay. Dary had thought maybe Rick was trying to move in on a married woman and at first he thought his feelings were just anger at Rick to stoop so low, to do to someone else what Shane and Lori had done to him even if Pete was a dick. Now he realized it was jealousy. 

No doubt about it Rick was a handsome man. Not the type Daryl had ever been with before, just admired from a distance. But that was back then, before the turn. Now, maybe he might have a chance. But holding someone’s hand didn’t mean anything. He’d held hands with girls before, girls that knew he would only be friends with them. Friends could hold hands, right? Even guys that were best friends?

“Yeah, me too,” he replied, settling into the couch more, both of their hands still together, both sets of eyes back to the show they were watching, enjoying the comfort of being with their best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne gives advice to our boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks go to BennyHatter, justley, and 1lostone for some great suggestions when words would not come to me while writing this chapter.

Daryl was confused. There was no other way to describe it. Once he and Rick had left the party, and Daryl had put Judith down for the night, he and Rick had spent several hours watching DVDs and talking. They had even held hands most of the evening, and were practically cuddling before Rick had fallen asleep, his head falling against the hunter’s shoulder. Dary had spent the time while Rick was asleep to replay the events at the party and the emotions he felt.

 

His anger at the newest member of their community, James fucking Sinclair, or Prick as he had started calling him recently, putting hands on Rick. His confusion at Rick’s reaction to it, or lack of reaction. Rick had just stood there. He didn’t try to get out of James grasp, didn’t cuss him out, and didn’t punch him. And when Daryl had attempted to remove James hands from Rick… okay remove might not be the right word… when he had jerked James hands off of Rick’s waist and tried to throw him out, Rick had stopped him. He had put his hands on Daryl and held him off while defending the prick, saying it was an accident. Daryl was not only angry, but also hurt, confused, and disappointed in Rick. And he also had to admit to himself, Rick’s hands on his chest had sent some fucked up signal to Daryl’s dick for the briefest moment. This was his friend. His best friend. The man he thought of as his brother.

 

Okay, he will admit he did see James trip over someone’s foot and break his fall by grabbing Rick. And Daryl will admit the look on James’ face showed his shock at realizing it was Rick he had grabbed onto, but the prick didn’t have to keep his hands on Rick as long as he did. He didn’t have to tell Rick he smelled good and looked great while keeping his hands on Rick’s waist. And Rick didn’t have to look like he enjoyed the compliment. Or did he? He had seen Rick stiffen when he realized it was James that crashed into him, but once James apologized, Rick laughed it off. He fuckin’ laughed with the prick! And blushed at the compliment. 

 

Maybe it was the shot or two of whiskey Rick had with Abe just a few minutes before clouding his judgement. Rick was a lightweight when it came to drinking. The flushed face must have been from the whiskey, right?

 

Then there was that moment after, when Daryl held Judith in his arms and Rick leaned over to kiss his daughter's head. Daryl had felt a spark of electricity go through his body when Rick placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and the other over Daryl’s hand that was on Judith’s head. For a moment, he thought Rick was going to kiss him. And that was when he realized he wanted him to. But then Rick had pulled back and the look on his face, the shock and embarrassment Daryl saw made his heart drop.

 

After Rick fell asleep and Daryl had time to think about the evening, he had to get out. He couldn’t be that close to Rick right now. He needed space to think. He had managed to get out from under the sleeping man without waking him, covered him with a blanket and left. He walked around Alexandria for a little bit, then headed to the watchtower to relieve Spencer, surprised to find Michonne there instead. Spencer hadn’t shown for another watch and the woman was pissed, but wouldn’t allow Daryl to finish the shift. Instead, they shared the platform and talked. He had told her what he and Rick did after Judith went to bed, how angry James made him at the party, and he even told her how Rick’s reaction to James made him feel. Of course he left out the part where he had wanted Rick to kiss him. Michonne just let the hunter talk, surprised to hear Daryl say this much at one time, happy to see he was finally starting to come to his senses and realize what the rest of them had known for so long about the two men. 

 

“What?” Daryl finally asked while Michonne just continued to look at him like she knew something he didn’t. Before she could answer, Aaron came to relieve Michonne for the next four hour shift. It didn’t take much to convince Aaron to let Daryl take his watch, not ready to head back to the house and run into Rick. Aaron looked hungover as hell, with a lovely shade of green on his face. He promised to allow Aaron to take one of his future watches to get the young man to agree, and watched as Aaron slowly and carefully walked back towards his home.

 

Michonne gathered up her pack and headed to the ladder to leave. Before she went down, she turned and looked at Daryl. “I know what you are doing Daryl. Instead of running away from Rick when you’re questioning yourself, maybe you just need to talk to him.It’s obvious you both care about each other, and I’m tired of watching you two dance around. If you wait too long, you might lose him.”

 

Daryl watched her leave, too stunned to reply. His thoughts were spinning even faster in his head now; and he was even more confused about Rick. Until last night, Rick was just his friend and brother and he didn’t think about him any other way. Or did he and he just didn’t realize it?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rick woke to the sound of the front door opening, confused to where he was at. It took him a moment to realize he was on the couch and had obviously fallen asleep while watching a DVD with Daryl. The TV was off, he was now covered with a blanket, and it was still dark outside. He got up, stretched, and looked around for Daryl. 

 

“He’s on watch.”

 

Rick jumped and turned toward the voice behind him, seeing Michonne in the kitchen. “What time is it? He’s not scheduled today, why is he on watch?” he asked, stifling a yawn.

 

“Just a little after four,” she answered.

 

“Have you been on watch since eight last night?” Rick asked her. Michonne nodded. “Spencer was suppose to relieve me at midnight and he didn’t show again.”

 

Rick let out a big sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “That’s twice in two weeks now that he’s missed an assigned shift.”

 

“I know. Things have got to change with him Rick. Maybe he’d be better off assigned to the pantry.” Michonne huffed at her suggestion, “That might be worse. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t try to hoard food or guns if he had the access to them.”

 

Rick walked over to the kitchen and sat down at the island. “I’ll talk to him, and talk to Rosita. She seems to be able to get through to him.”

 

“Well, they are sleeping together, so I would hope she can get through to him.” Michonne laughed at the surprised look on Rick’s face. “I take it you didn’t know about those two?”

 

“Isn’t she with Abe?”

 

“Abe and Rosita haven’t been a thing for months, Rick. Abe and Sasha are together now. Are you always so oblivious about things right under your nose? You need to start paying attention or else you’re going to miss out on something you want.”

 

Rick tilted his head and looked at Michonne quizzically, knowing she was saying more, but too tired to really understand what she was saying. “I have everything I want.”

 

“Do you, though? Or are you just pretending to be satisfied to ignore that missing piece, because you think you'll never find it?"

 

“We have food, shelter, clothes on our back, we’re as safe as we can be from walkers, and we’re all together. What else is there?” Rick asked

 

“Yes, we have the basics for survival. But do you have who you want?”

 

“I... I don’t know what you mean, Michonne. Everyone I want is here in this house. Carl, Judith, Daryl.” Rick stopped, trying to figure out what Michonne was trying to get him to see. “You, of course, and Carol and Morgan too. I have everyone under this roof I want.”

 

Michonne sighed, “You do realize Carol is over at Tobin’s every night now?”

 

“I knew they were… I don’t know what to call it. Dating? I just thought they liked each other.”

 

Michonne shook her head at their leader, “You and Daryl really are oblivious aren’t you?” Without waiting for a reply, she got up from her seat at the kitchen island and headed for the staircase. “I’m tired and cranky, and think I should go to bed before I change my mind and go strangle Spencer.” Once she reached the stairway, she turned back to face Rick. “And to answer your question why Daryl is on watch, I think that’s something you need to ask him yourself.” Michonne turned and headed up the stairs.

 

Rick was confused now after his conversation with Michonne. He knew he didn’t really keep track of who was with whom, and had never been one to get into gossip before the turn. Some couples were pretty obvious like Glenn and Maggie. Even Abe and Rosita had been obvious when he first met them. Now to find out they hadn’t been together for months, and Abe was with Sasha, Rosita with Spencer, and Carol was more serious with Tobin than he realized. He could understand why he didn’t see it with Abe, Rosita, Sasha, and Spencer since none of them lived under the same roof as he did, and their schedules hadn’t been crossing paths much lately. But Carol? She lived in the same house, or at least she used too. She was always here every mornings making breakfast for the family. But come to think of it, Rick realized she hadn’t been around in the evenings.

 

And what did Michonne mean he needed to ask Daryl why he’s taking a watch he wasn’t scheduled for? And what were they both not aware of? Rick yawned and looked at his watch. It was barely past 4:30 in the morning and he figured he must be too tired to really understand all Michonne had been telling him. He headed up to his room for a few more hours of sleep and decided he would think about what Michonne had said later once he had gotten some sleep.


End file.
